Seals may be used between two adjoining surfaces (and/or surfaces having a gap between) to help prevent the flow of air, liquid, and other undesired elements from traveling through the gap otherwise appearing between the two surfaces. However, the footprint of these seals may be required to be located within exacting constraints. Often times, a standard circular cross sectional profile (See FIG. 1) omega seal may not fit within the package constraints of an application. It would be desirable for a seal to be designed to meet the performance needs of various applications, while maintaining a reduced footprint on the seal landing/depressor and/or on the seal attach surface within design specifications.